Strengthen an Alliance (Level)
Gameplay Info *Level: Strengthen an Alliance *Date/Time: January 08, 2948, 6:06:06 pm and counting *Place: Chicago, Illonois *Character: Soldier *Division: Unknown Description *Objective: None *Characters **Fernando Hernandez **Muhammad Saf-Halad **Dimitri Khrushchev **David Capone **Vincent Mancini **Broadway Mafia **3-5 Al Kadhum Soldiers **3-5 Ultranationalists Soldiers *Weather: N/A *Vehicles: N/A *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Plot Leaders of the "Evil League" talk about what their plans are, and their solutions to what they are going to do, and how they try to figure out who does what...where...when...and how. They talk about situations, and what it will take, or what it took to capture their enemies. Each member also discusses how they came to be and then they talk freely to eachother about business, corperations, money, money transactions, banks, take-overs, and the weapons they are interested in building as a business, whether being dangerous, or helpful. Transcript *''Player spawns as a soldier walking into the conference room. Every evil leader is sitting down, waiting for the discussion to start, either drinking wine, or smoking, or not doing anything. Fellow soldiers stand behind their leader, whispering in random conversations.'' *'David Capone': Hello, good to see you again. *''They all then have a seat, Dimitri, David, and Muhammad sit at the end of the table, ambasadors from Russia and Iraq, sit in the other seats'' *'David Capone': We all have certain problems that have to be dealt with. *'Muhammad Saf-Halad': Yeah, I have a problem Laughs ''But I already delt with it, whats your problem! *'Dimitri Khrushchev': Lets get this over with. I want my money, where is it? *''David Capone then snaps his fingers and a Broadway mafia comes in with two sacs of money and puts them beside Dimitri. *'Dimitri Khrushchev': Pft, Thats all? *''David Capone passes him a container.'' *'David Capone': The rest is in the container. $499,000,000 and $1,000,000 in those two bags. *'Dimitri Khrushchev': Good, I will hire a hitman to get Xel for you. Then you can do what you wish. *'David Capone': Okay, we all share a common enemy, right? *''Everyone says yes.'' *'David Capone': Obviously we all get killed while working alone. So, we have decided that it is in our best. *''David Capone then get interrupted.'' *'Dimitri Khrushchev': No! We have decided that it is in our best interest that we move underground. *'Muhammad Saf-Halad': We each should decide who needs to do what, where, when, and how...as for moving underground, we should each build our own bases. *'Fernando Hernandez': Okay. I will be in the center, for I too have my plans. I will help Khrushchev build his ChemX weapons to strike the Universe and destroy everything. Furthermore, we will lure Kairor and the other allies into a trap and it shall be an easy kill. *'Dimitri Khrushchev': Good. I will be on the left. *'David Capone': I will be across from the both of you. *'Muhammad Saf-Halad': I will be across from Capone. *'David Capone': Okay, what are we suppose to do with those we capture, and how are we going to capture them. *'Dimitri Khrushchev': I am going to capture Andromeda Vadum. This will bring a Downfall to the Sangheili Marines and most of Sangheilos' defenses will be shut down. *'Fernando Hernandez': We plan to take him to Arcadia. Use the ship as a base of operations for the launch of the missile to destroy all of earth. After all, we dont want to give away our base right? *'Muhammad Saf-Halad': Laughs Right. *'Fernando Hernandez': And. With Andromeda held captive their. He will set an ambush and he will be transported where he can get easily killed. Smiles. *'David Capone': I am going to capture Xel. We will plan to stick a undercover Secret Service agent at the White House. When the conference is over he will lead Xel to the Dulles Toll Road. He eventually will stop and give the officer, who is held hostage by my team, then we will at least wound Xel. *''Fernando Hernandez then Interrupts him.'' *'Fernando Hernandez': Of course, we dont want to kill him. *'David Capone': Anyway...Our team will then take Xel to Fernando, as another attempt to lure them into a trap, and everything is good. *'Muhammad Saf-Halad': Since we captured Zuka, we the Al Kadhum military, will plan to...oh, do some experiments on him *'Al Kadhum soldier:' ه يذهب أن يكون الحق الرهيبة... *'Muhammad Saf-Halad': Right... *'Al Kadhum soldier': تجارب طبية... *'Muhammad Saf-Halad': Yes medical *Al Kadhum soldier: لذا فإننا سوف اللباس والأطباء والقيام بالمزيد من التجارب الطبية على Zuka، مما جعله يعاني... *'Muhammad Saf-Halad': Yes, right...so we will begin, when everything is in affect. *'Dimitri Khrushchev': All agents. Our new allies in Iraq have graciously permitted the construction of a new...and permanent...nuclear station within the Americans borders. From now until ChemX's initiation, all instructions will be broadcast from the Capital. Our plan to strike at the very heart of the Universe is now in motion. Await further instructions. *''Scene ends.'' *'David Capone': Meeting is over. Lets go. Category:Levels